


Decisive Evidence

by mercuriosity



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Gumshoe gets wet and muddy while investigating a crime scene. The prosecutor of your choice offers him a bath since they're near his/her house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisive Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PW Kink Meme.

"We got it, Sir!" Gumshoe said, looking for all the world like an excited puppy. "The final piece of evidence!"

Franziska looked the detective over, wrinkling her nose. "About time, Detective. But what happened to you? Your sorry excuse for a coat is looking even sorrier than usual."

Gumshoe glanced down at his mud-spattered clothing. "Oh, yeah," he said. "Well, it's been raining this whole week, so the crime scene was real muddy." He raised a hand to scratch at the back of his head. "Plus I forgot my umbrella, as usual."

Franziska pressed her lips into a thin line, taking in the sodden state of the detective. "My apartment is near here," she said. "You'd better come inside and take a hot shower."

 Gumshoe's eyes widened. "G-gee, Ms. von Karma, that's awfully nice of you—"

 "Don't be silly," Franziska snapped. "You aren't of any use to me if you catch a cold and can't testify in court tomorrow."

 "I g-guess that's true," Gumshoe said. The man's foolish teeth were already beginning to chatter.

After Gumshoe had left instructions with the junior officers for taking the evidence down to the precinct, they walked the short distance to Franziska's building. Franziska watched the detective's eyes go wide as they entered the foyer, and sniffed. Surely he hadn't expected her to live in a hovel like his own? She wasn't one to indulge in useless luxury, but as long as she had to stay in this wretched country, she could at least stay in comfort.

The detective toed off his shoes as they entered her apartment, looking around him nervously as if he were afraid he might break something.

"The bathroom is down the hall," Franziska said. "Try not to do anything too foolish."

The detective disappeared gratefully. Franziska dug through her linen closet as steam and the sounds of rushing water began to emerge from behind the closed door, coming up with a large bath sheet that ought to be adequate.

She rapped on the door sharply. "Detective! Are you finished?"

"H-hang on!" Gumshoe's voice came from the other side.

Franziska waited impatiently for a minute, but there was no further response.

"Open this door at once, Scruffy!" she shouted. Silence. She raised her hand to knock again. "Detective!"

Just as she raised her hand to knock again, the door opened, and she barely managed to jerk her arm back before she made contact with the detective's bare chest, suddenly in front of her. Franziska's eyes went wide, following the drops of water clinging to the hairs on his chest, all the way down to where he was clutching a towel—_hers!_, she thought indignantly—at his hips. The towel, which was more than large enough to wrap around herself, was not doing a very effective job at covering up the detective's broad frame, the edge just tickling the top of Gumshoe's thighs. _He really is scruffy all over_, Franziska noted distantly.

 "Do you—do you have any larger towels?" Gumshoe said, sounding strangled.

 Franziska, meanwhile, was trying to control the blush that was rapidly overtaking her face and warming the tips of her ears.

 "Foolish fool!" she burst out. "Cover yourself with this!" She hurled the bath sheet at him, catching him in the face. He reached up to grab it with one hand, but this threatened his grip on the other towel at his waist; as Franziska watched in a mix of horror and anticipation, unable to tear her eyes away, the towel lost its fight with gravity and fell to the floor.

 For a split second, Gumshoe was standing before her in all his…glory. Then the detective hastily covered himself with the larger towel, his face red as a beet.

 "S-sorry!" he stammered out, not meeting her eyes as he wrapped the towel more securely around his waist.

Franziska suspected the deep red of his face was reflected in her own, and she felt suddenly furious.

 "Just get dressed and get out, Detective," she snapped, turning on her heel. "I expect a _flawless_ testimony from you tomorrow, or believe me, it will hurt."

 She stormed away down the hall, not waiting to hear what Gumshoe might say or to see the hangdog expression on his face. A few minutes later, she heard him leave, shutting the door quietly behind him. She tipped back the glass of wine she'd poured for herself, draining it, and left it in the sink, ignoring her shaking hands.

 Later that night, fucking herself desperately on her own fingers and moaning into her pillow, she tried to convince herself that she was thinking of anything, _anything_, other than the clumsy detective and his impressive manhood. By the time she came, thighs slick and trembling, she had very nearly convinced herself.

 Yes, she thought as she drifted off to sleep, the only thing about the detective that interested her was his testicl—_testimony! _**Testimony**, Franziska corrected herself, eyes flying open in alarm.

 She groaned, rolling over and pressing her face deeper into the pillow.

 There were deep bags under her eyes the next day, but no one was foolish enough to mention them.


End file.
